In the past, properties of an earth formation have been estimated, modeled or predicted prior to drilling into the formation. However, the actual properties of a particular part of a formation are typically not known until after a drill bit drills into that part of the formation. Thus, operators in those circumstances cannot make proactive or preemptive decisions based on advance knowledge of the actual properties of the formation prior to the drill bit cutting into the formation.